Loud Pack
by zachlor16
Summary: A AU where the Loud Family are wolves. The Loud Pack have lived in Royal Woods for as long as they could remember. But when the pack is suddenly threatened, the pack will have to make a choice: Defend what's theirs of leave forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy folks. zachlor16 here with another fanfic. Now for those wondering about the next chapter of Meeting a Loud, it will be updated soon. I'm still working on the next chapter and I want to make sure that it's perfect. So, for now I give you a new fanfic. Now, this fanfic takes place in a different universe where the Loud Family cast are animals, with the Loud Family being wolves. Why wolves you ask? My answer: why not. So anyway, I hope you like this. Enjoy. Also, I own nothing. Chris Savino owns Loud House**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Sun shined high over Royal Woods. On days like this, everyone would be outside their dens and holes moving throughout the woods or just taking in the sunshine. One animal, a young she-wolf with dark brown fur, was currently lying in a patch of sunshine by the river. The she-wolf gave a sigh of content as she soaked in the sunlight.

"This is the life." the she-wolf sighed.

As she continued to relax and listen to the river, another figure was sneaking up on her through the trees. This figure was another wolf, a male with white fur. He silently padded through the woods, careful not to step on any twigs or rustle up the leaves on the forest floor. As he got closer to his target, he deemed that he was in pounce range and crouched down.

The she-wolf continued to lay comfortably on her rock, oblivious to the fact that she was no longer alone. As she lied there, a light breeze swept over her. As she sniffed the air, she caught a faint scent in the wind. She then got into a sitting position and stretched. She then pricked her ears to listen to her surroundings. Suddenly a yowl came out of nowhere and the male wolf leaped out from his hiding place and tried to pounce on the she-wolf. However, the she-wolf was ready and quickly moved out of the way, causing the male to miss and land near the river with a loud thud. The she-wolf padded up to the young male and looked down at him with amusement.

"Almost had me there Lincoln." the she-wolf said with amusement. Lincoln looked at the she-wolf with smile.

"Really Luna? I almost had you?" Lincoln asked happily.

"Yeah bro. If it wasn't for the wind changing direction, you would have had me." Luna told him. Lincoln wagged his tail with happiness. Knowing that she made her brother happy always warmed Luna's heart. As she looked at her white-furred brother, she noticed that he was covered in dirt. "Lincoln, you're filthy. Time for a little grooming."

Lincoln flattened his ears back with fear. "No! Anything but that!" Lincoln yelled with fear.

Lincoln tried to make a break for it, but Luna caught his tail and dragged him back to her. As soon as he was in her reach, she started to groom his fur, much to the young wolf's dismay.

"C'mon Luna, do you always have to do this?" Lincoln complained.

"Well it's either me or Lori. Take your pick." Luna said.

"Good point." Lincoln said in defeat and let his older sister finish grooming him.

After she was done, Luna went back to where she was laying down and went back to soaking up sun. Lincoln followed her and placed his front paws on the rock and looked at her with a look of excitement which seemed to peak Luna's curiosity.

"Why so excited little bro?" Luna asked. Luna then noticed that Lincoln's tail was wagging extremely fast.

"Dad just told me that I get to join you guys for the next hunt!" Lincoln said happily. "He thinks I'm finally ready to help hunt for the pack." Luna couldn't help but chuckle at her brother's enthusiasm.

"That's cool bro." Luna said. She then nuzzled him on top of his head to show how proud she is. "Is that why you were trying to sneak up on me?"

Lincoln gave an excited nod. "Yep. I wanted to practice my stalking and pouncing. So when I saw you lying on the rock, I decided to test it on you. Did I really almost have you?"

Luna looked down at her brother and gave him a lick to the top of the head. "Yeah Lincoln. You did almost have me." she told him. "Just remember to be weary of the wind change. That's what cost you." Lincoln gave a quick nod in understanding.

"Do you think that I can join you up there?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure. Climb on up." Luna answered. She then scooted over to give Lincoln some room to lie down. As the two got comfortable, they decided to watch the river flow by.

"Sure is peaceful here." Lincoln said.

"Yep. That's why I come here." Luna told him. "As much as I love our sisters, I sometimes need to step away from them and just relax. So how is mom doing?"

"She's doing well." Lincoln answered. "When I left to go practice my stalking, I saw her lying outside her den watching Lily play with Lana and Lola."

"That's good." Luna said with a smile.

"I still can't believe that mom had four litters of pups." Lincoln said with awe.

Lincoln and Luna were two of eleven pups that Alpha and Beta wolves Lynn Sr. and Rita. However they were from different litters. Luna was a part of the first litter while Lincoln was a part of the second litter. The first litter consisted of Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan. The second litter consisted of Lynn Jr., Lincoln and Lucy. The third litter consisted of Lana, Lola, and Lisa. The final and most recent litter consisted of only Lily. After four litters, Rita swore that she wasn't going to give birth to anymore pups, saying that eleven pups were enough, which everyone agreed with.

"At least the pack won't get any bigger." Lincoln said. "I don't think the other animals could handle even more of us."

"You can say that again little brother." Luna said with a smile. "So are you ready for your first hunt later?"

"You bet!" Lincoln said with excitement. "Lynn has been bragging about how good she is at hunting when she has only been doing it for a few months."

"Don't let her get to you Linc." Luna told him. "You know how she gets with this kind of stuff. But don't forget, you've been practicing a lot. So I know for a fact that you will do well out there. Just do whatever dad tells you and you'll be fine." Lincoln smiled at his sister and gave a lick on the cheek.

"Thanks Luna." Lincoln said happily.

As the two packmates continued to relax by the river, Luna looked up and saw that the sun was starting to set. She then prodded Lincoln, who had fallen asleep.

"Huh? What's happening?" Lincoln asked sleepily.

"Nothing bro." Luna answered. "The sun is starting to set. Time to head back to the pack so you can get ready for your first hunt."

Lincoln immediately woke up after she said that.

"Oh right!" Lincoln said with excitement. "C'mon Luna!" Lincoln started to trot back to the area where the pack called home with Luna following slowly. As the two wolves started to make their way home, neither one noticed a figure watching them from a distance.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Now, I don't really have a update schedule. So don't keep bugging me for updates. I will update when I have time. So until next time, Peace! Also, if you have any questions about this, either PM me or leave it in the review section.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was almost dark when Lincoln and Luna came back home. Home was a gorge with several caves. The gorge wasn't far from the forest where the pack hunted so it was perfect. Plus it was big enough for all thirteen members of the pack. Plus, there was a spot on the gorge that looked over the whole territory, so it was used as a lookout. All the older members would take turns standing watch for invaders. But the pack only had a watch at night, so during the day, the pack just went on with normal activities.

As Luna and Lincoln walked in, they looked around and saw their pack spread out throughout the gorge. In one part of the gorge, they saw a silver she-wolf, Lori, resting in the shade next to a light gray she-wolf, Leni, who was sleeping. In another part in the camp, they saw a light brown she wolf, Luan, and a dark brown she-wolf, Lynn Jr., eating some leftover deer from the day before. In one the caves sat a black she-wolf, Lucy, who was watching the bats that lived in the cave. Near one of the entrances of the camp, two identical gray she-wolves, Lana and Lola, were currently playing with a small wolf pup, Lily, while a small dark brown she-wolf, Lisa, was sniffing the nearby flowers.

As Luna and Lincoln walked into the camp, they were greeted by a large brown male wolf, Lynn Sr., and a slender silver she-wolf, Rita.

"Welcome back pups." Lynn Sr. greeted.

"How was the forest?" Rita asked. "Quiet?"

"Yep." Luna answered. "All quiet and peaceful. The only thing that I really had to worry about was a certain little brother attack." Luna chuckled at the last part while Lincoln looked a little embarrassed. The Alpha and Beta could only laugh when they heard that.

"I take it you were practicing your stalking Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. asked with amusement.

"I wanted to be ready for my first hunt." Lincoln answered proudly. "So I went into the forest to get some practice in. So, when I saw Luna I decided to try to sneak up on her. I would've had her if the wind hadn't changed direction."

"Well Lincoln, that's something you have to be careful of when hunting." Rita told him.

"I know." Lincoln said.

"Good to here." Lynn Sr. told him. "Now why don't you two go rest. We're going on a hunt tomorrow morning." Lincoln couldn't hide his excitement as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"I get to go on this one right dad?" Lincoln asked.

"I did say you could join us Lincoln and that decision still stands." Lynn Sr. told. Lincoln quickly nuzzled his father who licked him between the ears. "Now run along now."

Lincoln and Luna walked off to join their siblings. Luna went over to join Luan and Lynn in eating the deer while Lincoln went over to play with Lana, Lola and Lily.

"Hey guys." Lincoln called as he padded over to them.

"Hey Lincoln!" Lana and Lola cried in unison as they ran over to him and tackled him while Lily barked with excitement. After a few minutes of wrestling, Lana and Lola let their older brother get back on his feet.

"So Lincoln how was the forest?" Lana asked. "Did you see anything cool out there?"

"Did you see any coyotes or cougars while you were out there?" Lola asked.

Due to the rules made by their previous Alpha, Albert, the pups had to be a certain age to enter the forest alone. So Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily couldn't leave the camp unless one of their older siblings were with them. The reason Albert made that rule was because of the constant battles for territory between the pack, the coyotes and the cougars. However, according to their parents, there was something else out there that was much more dangerous. Something that their parents didn't want to talk about. So the kids didn't question them.

"Well guys, to be honest, I didn't find anything cool out there." Lincoln told them. "And I also didn't see any coyotes or cougars while I was out there. The only thing that I saw out there was Luna." The twins couldn't help but look disappointed. They really wanted to go out and see the forest by themselves, but due to the rules of the pack they had to ask one of the older members of the pack to take them out.

"I wish we could go out." Lana said sadly.

"Yeah. I really want to see what's out there." Lola agreed sadly. "I wish Pop Pop didn't make that stupid rule."

"I know, but he made that rule to protect us."

The three turned around and saw Lori padding up to them.

"When Pop Pop made that rule, he did it to keep the pack safe and sound." Lori told them. "That's why he was such a great leader. He knew that there were a lot of dangers in the forest and he wanted to make sure that we were ready before he let us go into the forest alone."

"We know Lori." Lola sighed. "But, it's still not fair."

Lori looked down at the two pups and nuzzled them affectionately. "I know. But rules are rules and these rules keep us safe. They have for as long as I've been around. So just try to respect the rules. Ok?"

"Ok Lori." Lana and Lola said in unison.

"Good." Lori said satisfied. She then turned to Lincoln who had Lily climbing on top of him. "So Lincoln, I heard you will be joining us on the next hunt. Are you excited?"

"You bet!" Lincoln answered excitedly. "I've been looking forward to this since I was a pup. I finally get to help provide for the pack."

"Good to here." Lori told him. "But, remember, it's a very important job."

"She's right Linc. It's a big responsibility to provide for the pack." Luan told him.

"Yeah bro." Lynn agreed. "I remember when dad told me I could help hunt for the pack. I could hardly breathe I was so excited."

"You can't breathe!" Leni cried with worry. She quickly sprang to her paws and ran over to Lynn to check on her. "Are you ok? Do I need to get mom and dad?"

"No Leni. It was a figure of speech that humans sometimes use." Lisa said from where she was examining the nearby plants. "Humans are such weird and fascinating creatures."

"Well, I'm glad that we're not human." Lucy said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling her siblings.

"Lucy, you have to stop doing that." Lori growled.

"Yeah. If you keep doing that, you're going to make us look like Lincoln." Luan joked.

"Sorry." Lucy apologized.

"It's cool." Luna told her. "But we should probably get something to eat." She then turned to her brother who still had Lily perched on his head. "Especially you Lincoln. You got a big day tomorrow. So get something to eat and then get some rest."

"Ok Luna." Lincoln said. He then walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed some leftover elk.

"Yo bro." Luna called. "Mind if I share that with you?"

"Sure." Lincoln answered.

After the pack finished eating, they all went to their respective caves, with Lori heading up to the lookout to keep watch for the evening. Before Lincoln went to bed, he took a quick look at the moon.

 _I promise that I will do whatever it takes to provide for the pack._ Lincoln promised. _I'll make you proud Pop Pop._

Lincoln then felt exhaustion creep up on him and decided that it was time to get some sleep.

However, unknown to the pack, a dark figure was standing in the shadows, watching. And before Lori could see him, he turned and ran into the forest without a word.

* * *

 **Hm, the dark figure appears again. And it appears he is interested in the pack. Well, until next time, Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I'm back. Here is chapter 3 of Loud Pack. Now, before I start, I want to ask you guys something. Now, I have this fanfic idea but I am hesitant to do it. Let me explain, you see this fanfic would be a aftermath of a certain episode that had all sisters killing each other. Now, this is something that I don't really know if I really want to do. So, I'm going to ask you guys this: Do you think I should do it? Let me know in the review section. If you have questions, PM me or ask in the reviews. I really want your opinions on if I should do it. Now, as you can see, I'm not putting in the plot because I don't want to sway your opinions. Let me know your opinions. I don't own Loud House. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino. Now, sorry for the long Author's Note. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

When Lincoln woke up, he noticed that the rest of the pack was still sleeping. Careful not to disturb anyone, he got up and made his way to the entrance of the cave. When he exited the cave, he did a quick sniff of the air and stretched. After he stretched, he saw Lori making her way down from the Lookout. And from the looks of it, she was exhausted.

"Morning, Lori." Lincoln greeted his oldest sister. "How was standing watch last night?"

"Morning Lincoln." Lori yawned. "Tiring. But at least it was quiet. So, are you ready for today?"

"You bet!" Lincoln said excitedly. "This is my first hunt! I've been waiting a long time for this day!" Lincoln let out a small jump of excitement while his tail was wagging which Lori couldn't help but smile at.

"Well, good luck out there Lincoln." Lori told him. "I want you to tell me everything when you get back." Lincoln frowned at the last statement.

"You're not coming with us?" Lincoln asked sadly. Lori shook her head.

"Not this time." Lori told him. "I was just up all night and I'm exhausted. But I want you to tell me everything when you get back, alright?"

"Alright Lori." Lincoln promised.

Lori smiled at her brother and gave him a lick on the head. She then started to make her way to the caves for some sleep. Lincoln then caught a familiar scent and turned and saw his mother walking in the clearing with Lily. Lincoln quickly padded up to join them.

"Morning Mom. Morning Lily." Lincoln greeted. Rita looked up and saw her only male pup walking up to him.

"Morning Lincoln." Rita said with a tired smile. Lily barked happily as she saw her older brother and ran up to him. Lincoln smiled and crouched down so Lily could climb up on his back. After she climbed up, Rita walked up to her two pups. "So Lincoln. Today's the day. Are you ready?"

"You bet I am!" Lincoln said with excitement. "But I'm also a little nervous."

"Good." Rita said. "If you aren't nervous, then you're cocky. So it's ok to be nervous honey." She gave him a nuzzle to the top of the head and then proceeded to do the same to Lily. "Just listen to your father and stick close to your sisters. If you do that, you will be fine."

"Thanks Mom." Lincoln told her gratefully. He then crouched down so that Lily could climb off his back. After he made sure she was off, he then stood up and looked at his mother. "Do you know when we're leaving?"

Rita just shrugged. "Probably once your father and older sisters wake up." Rita answered. "I already know that Lori is staying here so she can get some sleep. Why don't you get something to eat? You're gonna need all your strength for the hunt."

"Ok Mom." Lincoln said. He gave her a quick lick to the cheek and then did the same to Lily. "I'll see you later!" Lincoln then made his way to the fresh kill pile and got himself some breakfast while he waited for the rest of the pack to wake up.

Lincoln waited by the entrance of the camp with his sisters as they waited for Lynn Sr. The longer he sat there, the more impatient Lincoln grew.

"Does Dad always take this long?" Lincoln asked Luna who was sitting next to him.

"Sometimes." Luna answered. "You just have to be patient, bro."

"Yeah Linky." Leni agreed. "The prey isn't going anywhere." As much as Lincoln wanted to point out the flaws in Leni's statement, he just didn't feel like it.

"Sorry I'm late pups." Lynn Sr. called as he ran up to them. "Had to speak to your mother real quick. Ready to go?" All five nodded. "Well ok then."

The six made their way through the forest to the meadow. Luna was taking the lead because Lynn Sr. wanted to give some advice to Lincoln about his first hunt.

"Ok Lincoln, hunting in the meadow is a lot more different than hunting in the forest." Lynn Sr. told him. "In the forest, you have more cover. But in the meadow, you have little to no cover at all."

"So what do I do?" Lincoln asked.

"You stay as low as you can, son." Lynn Sr. answered. "You also might want to put some mud in your fur."

"Why?"

"You're all white Lincoln. The mud will not only hide your scent but it will also help you blend in." Lynn Sr. explained.

"Oh I get it." Lincoln said understanding. Lincoln then saw a mud puddle and quickly dove in. When he walked out, he almost looked like Lynn.

"I take it your ready now?" Lynn Sr. said with a chuckle. Lincoln only responded with a nod.

The sun was at its highest when they finally made it to the meadow. As the pack walked towards the meadow, they saw a lone moose grazing.

"Ok pups, here's the plan." Lynn Sr. started. "Luna and Leni, you two head to the left. Luan and Lynn, you two head to the right. Lincoln, you and I will take it from the middle. Everyone understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, let's move out."

The pack quietly entered the meadow. They quietly split up into their groups.

"Ok Lincoln, stay quiet." Lynn Sr. whispered. "Now, when I give the signal, you and I are going to rush him." Lincoln nodded with a look of determination.

As they got closer to the moose, Lincoln checked the wind direction, and noticed that the wind changed direction, blowing their scent towards the moose.

"Dad, the wind just changed direction." Lincoln told Lynn Sr. His father looked down at him and nodded.

"Looks like it's time to improvise." Lynn Sr. growled. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Let's go!"

With that, Lynn Sr. bolted from his hiding spot with Lincoln following close behind. The moose saw them coming and quickly tried to escape. However he ran into Leni and Luna who quickly blocked the escape route. The moose, however, made another attempt to escape, but ran right into Luan and Lynn. The moose again stopped and ran between the four she-wolves as it tried to escape. However, the pack was hard on its heels. Luna ran to its left and snapped at one of its legs. Luan ran to its left and snapped at its right. As the pack continued to chase down the moose, Lynn ran next Lincoln.

"Linc, get ready!" Lynn told him. "When dad gives you the signal, try to jump for the throat. Got it?" Lincoln gave a nod to show that he understood.

As they continued the chase, the pack was closing in on its prey. Lynn Sr. looked at Lincoln and nodded which Lincoln took as the signal. With that, Lincoln picked up his speed and caught up with the moose. Lincoln then jumped and bit down on the neck of the moose. However the moose didn't slow down. Lincoln bit down as hard as he could, but as the moose kept moving, Lincoln started to lose his grip. The moose then made a hard right that caused Lincoln to lose his grip which launched into the meadow. The rest of the pack was able to catch up to the moose with Luan and Lynn bringing it down and killing it.

"Good job." Lynn Sr. told them. "Luna, can you go see if Lincoln is all right?"

"You got it." Luna answered.

Luna walked over to where Lincoln was launched and saw him lying down, looking disappointed in himself.

"I blew it didn't I?" Lincoln asked sadly.

"No Lincoln, you did well." Luna told him. "In fact, that bite you gave it actually slowed it down just enough for us to bring it down." That seemed to cheer Lincoln up a little as wagged his tail with happiness.

"There's that smile." Luna said with a smile. "C'mon, the others are waiting for us."

Luna helped Lincoln up and the two made their way over to the pack. Lynn and Leni each grabbed a side of the moose and started to drag it back to camp. As they walked through the forest, Lincoln caught a scent of nearby prey. As he looked around, he turned his head and saw a gopher. Lincoln looked at his father for permission. After a quick nod, Lincoln began to stalk towards the gopher. He remembered what he did during practice when he was sneaking up on Luna. As soon as he decided that he was close enough, he quickly bolted forward and jumped on the gopher, killing it. Lincoln stood up proud of himself. He turned around and saw his sisters, yipping with excitement over his first kill. Lynn Sr. gave him a proud smile as Lincoln walked up to him.

"Nice catch Lincoln." Lynn Sr. told him. "That's a good sized gopher."

"Thanks dad." Lincoln said with a smile as he and the pack made their way home.

Unknown to them, higher up in the trees, a dark figure was watching them with a glare.

"Watch where your pack treads Lynn." the figure growled. "Cause you never know what's out here waiting for them."

* * *

 **So, the figure speaks. And it seems like it has bad intentions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be special. Also let me know if you think I should do that fanfic I have in mind. Until next time, peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lincoln quietly padded through the forest as he sniffed the air. Lincoln was currently on a hunting patrol with Lori. He hadn't originally planned to go out, but Lori asked him if he wanted to go on a hunting patrol with her which Lincoln quickly agreed. When they made it to the area known for having decent sized rabbits, they split up so they would be able to catch more. Lincoln was currently sniffing the ground trying to get a whiff of rabbit and so far, he hadn't caught anything.

"C'mon you stupid rabbits!" Lincoln growled with frustration. "I've been out here since this morning and I haven't caught a whiff of rabbit. Maybe Lori was wrong about this area."

Lincoln continued his search for rabbits when all of a sudden a black and white badger head popped out of a nearby bush.

"Hey Lincoln." the badger greeted. "Having fun?"

"Hey Clyde." Lincoln greeted. "And no, I'm not having fun. Have you seen any rabbits around here?"

"I heard one run by a few minutes ago." Clyde told him. "Since when have you been a hunter?"

"Since yesterday." Lincoln told him. "I went out on my first hunt yesterday. I helped bring down a moose and I caught a gopher. Sadly, the gopher didn't last long because Lola and Lana devoured it as soon as I put it down."

Clyde could only chuckle at that last part. He was really lucky that the pack didn't like the taste of badger. So, Clyde didn't have to worry about the pack hunting him. Plus, the pack was cool with him ever since he helped get Lincoln free from a bush when he was younger. So as a thank you, the pack promised not to eat him. So Clyde could be friends with Lincoln without fear of being eaten.

"Good to hear Linc. So are you hunting by yourself?" Clyde asked. Lincoln shook his head.

"Nope. I'm on a hunting patrol with Lori." Lincoln answered.

"Cool. Listen, I'd love to keep talking to you but I gotta head back to my den for some sleep." Clyde said. "Later Lincoln."

"Bye Clyde!" Lincoln called after him.

After Clyde left, Lincoln continued in the direction that Clyde told him the rabbits went. As he continued down the trail, Lincoln started to get a strange feeling that he was being followed. Lincoln quickly sniffed the air. He caught a faint scent of rabbit, but he also caught a whiff of something else. The scent seemed familiar, yet different. As he sniffed the air, he thought he heard something. As he went to investigate, he was suddenly tackled by something.

Lincoln not one for backing down, wrestled with his attacker as they rolled on the forest floor. After a few minutes of wrestling, Lincoln was pinned down on his back. He looked up to see his attacker and saw a familiar young black she-wolf on top of him with two paw planted on his chest and smile on her face.

"How's it going Lame-o." the she-wolf said with a smirk.

"Hey Ronnie Anne." Lincoln greeted. "What are you doing out here?" Ronnie Anne took her paws off Lincoln so he could get up before she answered.

"What does it look like? I'm hunting." Ronnie Anne said as she walked around Lincoln. She stopped in front of brushed her fur against him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hunting." Lincoln answered. Ronnie Anne stopped walking and sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder with Lincoln doing the same.

Due to the fact that they were too young, Ronnie and Lincoln weren't mates just yet. But it didn't that they couldn't be together. So they had, what humans called, a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. Same went for Lincoln's sister Lori and Ronnie Anne's brother Bobby.

"So where's Bobby?" Lincoln asked.

"He's out hunting." Ronnie answered. "I was actually on my way to meet up with him when I saw you."

"I see." Lincoln said. "I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he's with Lori right now."

"If he is, I'll drag him by the ear because he's supposed to be giving me a hunting lesson." Ronnie growled playfully. "Well I better go find him. See ya Lame-o." She gave him a quick lick to the cheek and ran off.

Lincoln let out a chuckle and continued with his hunt. As continued down, he caught the scent of the creature he was looking for. And looked over a bush and saw a rabbit hopping around a tree. Lincoln quickly crouched down and started to step lightly towards the rabbit. As Lincoln got closer, he saw the rabbit stop hopping and look around. Knowing that he was running out of time, he leaped out of his hiding place and charged at the rabbit. The rabbit didn't have time to react as Lincoln was on top of it. Lincoln gave the rabbit a sharp bite to the neck, killing it.

"Finally got something." Lincoln said relieved. "I wonder if Lori caught anything. This one rabbit isn't gonna feed thirteen wolves."

As Lincoln was about to pick up his catch, he heard a rustling in a nearby bush. Lincoln looked up and turned his attention towards the bush.

"Ok Ronnie Anne. Nice try. I know it's you." Lincoln called. However, it wasn't Ronnie Anne that stepped out. Instead, what stepped out were three coyotes. The lead coyote spoke up.

"Hey there Larry. Thanks for catching that rabbit for us." the coyote sneered.

"Not so fast Chandler." Lincoln growled. "First off, my name is Lincoln. Second off, this rabbit is for my pack. So I suggest you get out of here or else."

"Whoa there Larry." Chandler said calmly. "There's no need for a fight. All you have to do is give us the rabbit and everyone walks away happy."

"Not going to happen Chandler." Lincoln growled.

"I suggest you reconsider." Chandler said threateningly. "Cause last time I checked, there are three of us and only one of you. So I suggest you give us the rabbit or get torn to shreds."

Lincoln looked at the three coyotes with narrowed eyes. He knew that he could take on one of them. He knew he could probably take on two of them. But three? He didn't stand a chance. But Lincoln wasn't going to give up the rabbit that easily. He took a step over rabbit, crouched down and bared his teeth. Chandler and the other coyotes didn't seem fazed.

"You asked for this." Chandler growled. He looked back at the other two coyotes. "Sick him!"

With that, the two coyotes charged at Lincoln. Lincoln, however, was ready and he jumped up to meet them. He landed on top of him and started to bite him on the neck. The other coyote jumped on his back and pulled him of the coyote Lincoln was on top of. Lincoln quickly turned around and swatted the coyote in the side of the head. As Lincoln tried off both coyotes, Chandler saw his opportunity and started to sneak around. He continued to sneak around Lincoln until he was right behind him. As soon as he was in position, he pounced and landed on top of Lincoln. The three coyotes started biting and scratching Lincoln as he tried to fight back. Suddenly, Lincoln felt some of the weight lighten and he realized that one of the coyotes wasn't on top of him. He looked over and saw that Lori had come to his rescue. While the coyotes were distracted, he took advantage and got to his feet and jumped on Chandler, taking him by surprise. The other coyote jumped on Lincoln's back in an attempt to help Chandler. Lori quickly chased off the one coyote she was fighting. She turned her head and saw Lincoln battling the other two coyotes and quickly ran over to help him. She pulled off the coyote off Lincoln's back and tossed him to the side, causing him to retreat. Chandler, seeing that the other two coyotes have retreated, quickly started to back down as he looked at the two wolves with hatred.

"Keep the stupid rabbit." Chandler snarled. "But I promise you that one day you'll get what's coming to you." With that, Chandler retreated after his two lackeys.

"And keep running!" Lori growled after them. She then turned her attention to Lincoln whose white fur was stained with blood. She also noticed that his right ear was torn and he had a deep bite mark on his shoulder. He also had several scratches that didn't seem serious. "You ok Lincoln?" Lincoln slowly stood up with a grunt.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lincoln answered. "How did you know I was in trouble?"

"I was actually looking for you so we could head back to the pack." Lori told him. "I heard growling and barking and I realized that you were in trouble and immediately rushed over. I take it Chandler tried to steal your catch?" Lincoln nodded. "Figures. But, you held your own pretty good. Considering you were outnumbered." Lincoln flashed a pained smile.

"Thanks Lori." Lincoln said. "Do you think you could help me get back to camp? I can barely stand?"

"Sure thing. I'll grab your rabbit and you can lean on my shoulder." Lori told him. With that, she picked up the rabbit while Lincoln slowly stood up and leaned on Lori's shoulder as they made their way back home.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Chandler and his lackeys limped into a cave. And they were not happy.

"Stupid wolves." Chandler growled. "Think they run the whole forest."

"Yeah." one of the coyotes agreed. "They go around acting all high and mighty."

"You said it Mack." the other coyote said. "Those wolves think they own the forest."

"Ed, don't get me started." Chandler scoffed. "Wolves are so stupid."

"And annoying."

"And smelly."

"And most importantly," Chandler continued.

"They are ugly!" all three said in unison. After that, the three coyotes burst out laughing.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." a voice growled behind them.

The three coyotes jumped when they heard the voice. They turned around a saw a dark figure step out of the shadows of the caves. The figure was a giant black male wolf, covered in scars. He also had a completely white eye due to a scar that ran over his eye. From the looks of it, he wasn't happy.

"Not all wolves are that bad." the wolf growled.

"H-hi Zeta." Chandler greeted shakily. "Didn't see you there."

"Yeah, hi boss." Ed said fearfully.

"We didn't mean you Zeta. You're cool." Mack said with fear.

"I see you came back with nothing." Zeta said coolly. "Do you not remember our deal? I give you protection while you provide the food. Does this deal not matter to you anymore?"

"O-of course n-not Zeta." Chandler said trembling. "We almost had something, but those stupid wolves kept us from bringing it home. That stupid Loud pack." Then out of nowhere, Zeta was on top of him.

"What have I told you about mentioning that pack?" Zeta growled. "I don't want you to mention that pack at all. Not until they are gone."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"Simple, for past few months, I've been watching them." Zeta told him. "Seeing how they move, and getting an idea on how their guard works. Soon, I'll take them down."

"So you are just going to drive them out of the forest?" Chandler asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Zeta growled. None of the coyotes answered. "I thought so." Zeta turned around and started to walk back to his den.

"So what's the plan?" Chandler asked. Zeta stopped and looked back at the three coyotes.

"We attack them when they least expect it." Zeta answered.

"Hey, since we're going to be outnumbered, how about the three of us get some friends to help out." Chandler suggested. This caught Zeta's attention.

"How long will it take them to get here?" Zeta growled.

"It will probably take a week for them to get here." Chandler answered.

"Fine." Zeta growled. "Get them. Now!"

"But we were just in a fight." Mack complained. "We're exhausted."

"Are you questioning me?" Zeta snarled.

"NO!" the three said in unison.

"Good. NOW GET GOING!" Zeta snarled.

With that, the three coyotes were off, running in fear.

"Enjoy your last week living in the forest Lynn." Zeta growled. "Cause in one week, your pack will be finished."

* * *

 **Yes. The figure who has been watching them was Zeta. Also, you guys are probably wondering why Clyde is a badger. Now before you guys attack me by saying "Your racist! The reason Clyde is a badger because one dad is white and the other is African American!" Let me explain. I can't make every character a wolf. Reason Clyde is a badger is because badgers are cool and awesome. So there is your explanation. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy folks. I'm back with another chapter. So I just want to point something out. This is not a Lion King parody. Yes I did use a Lion King reference. But that doesn't mean anything. However, if you want, I will write a songfic that would serve as a deleted scene for this story. If you are curious, the song would be "Be Prepared". So let me know in the review section if you want me to do it. Now this chapter is the aftermath of the fight with the coyotes. I hope you enjoy. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino. On with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Luna lay outside the nursery listening to everything that was going on in the camp. She was currently in charge because Lynn Sr. and Rita were out in the forest so Rita could stretch her legs and Lori was out hunting with Lincoln. And while the three oldest members of the pack were gone, Luna in charge. She looked around the camp and saw her sisters doing their own things. Lynn was wrestling with Lana while Lucy slept nearby. Lisa was in her usual spot studying the flowers and determining if they were herbs or not. Lola and Leni were sharing some of the leftover moose while Luan was cleaning out the caves. As for Lily, she was currently climbing on top of Luna. Luna chuckled a little bit as Lily climbed up on her back and played with Luna's ears.

"Alright Lily, time for a nap." Luna told her gently. Lily barked in protest. Basically telling Luna that she wasn't tired. "Sorry sis, but it's time for your nap. I promise that you can play as soon as you wake up." Lily let out a small whine. "I promise Lily." With that, she picked Lily up by the scruff and carried her into the nursery.

After putting Lily in her nest and making sure she fell asleep, Luna went back outside. When she walked back into the clearing, she saw that Luan was finished cleaning the caves and was taking a nap because Luan had guard duty tonight. Luna then decided to sniff the air and see if any prey had wandered into the camp. As she sniffed the air, she scented the two familiar scents of her older sister and her younger brother. As she continued to sniff the air, she froze. The scent of her brother was mixed with a scent that made her fur stand on end. The scent of blood.

"Leni, Luan and Lynn! Get in battle position!" Luna ordered. "Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa! Get in the dens! Don't come out until one of us says its ok." The seven wolves nodded and went to their assigned areas. Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa ran into the den while Leni, Luan and Lynn took up defense position besides Luna.

As they stood ready, the scent of blood drew closer. Luna feared the worst for her brother due to the fact that the scent of blood was mixed with his scent. After a few moments of waiting Lori and Lincoln walked into the camp with Lincoln leaning on Lori's shoulder. The girls quickly gasped in shock when they saw the state of their brother. One of her ears was torn and he had a deep wound on his shoulder. His white fur was stained with blood and he had several scratch marks on his body. Lori looked a little better as she only had a couple scratches. As soon they entered the camp, Lincoln plopped down to ground in exhaustion.

"Lori what happened?" Luan asked with concern. Lori placed down the rabbit that she was carrying before answering.

"Lincoln got into a fight with Chandler and his coyotes." Lori told them. "He was holding his own for a while, but you know coyotes. They fight dirty." Lori then looked around the camp when she noticed that her parents weren't in the camp. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They went out into the forest so Mom could stretch her legs." Leni explained.

Lori let out a frustrated sigh. With Rita and Lynn Sr. not in the camp, she was currently in charge. So she knew that she had to take action.

"Ok. Listen up." Lori ordered. "First things first: where are Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily?"

"Lily is in the nursery and the others are in the caves waiting for us to tell them it's safe to come out." Luna answered.

"Ok. Here is what I want everyone to do." Lori started. "Leni, I want you to tell the others that they can come out of the cave now. Luan, I want you to go into the forest and collect the prey that I caught while I was hunting. I buried it near Sky Tree. Lynn, I want you to go get Mr. Grouse. He knows more about herbs than I do. So please hurry. As for you Luna, you and I are going to try to clean the blood off of Lincoln's fur. Everyone understand?" Everyone, sans Lincoln, nodded. "Good. Now everyone, MOVE OUT!" Everyone ran off in different directions to complete their assignments. Luna looked down at her injured brother with concerned expression.

"Don't worry bro." Luna reassured Lincoln. "We are going to take good care of you."

* * *

Lynn ran through the forest faster than she had ever run before. Even though she was exhausted, she knew that she couldn't stop. The image of her brother laying on the ground a bloody mess gave her all the energy and motivation she needed. As she continued running through the forest, she arrived to her destination: an old tree.

"Mr. Grouse! Are you there?" Lynn called frantically.

"What's all the racket out there?" a voice answered from a hold in the tree. The voice was followed by an owl head poking out. The old owl looked down and saw the cause of the noise. "What you want wolf? Don't you know I'm nocturnal?"

"I know Mr. Grouse and I'm sorry for disturbing you but this is an emergency." Lynn said frantically.

"Alright. What is it?" Mr. Grouse asked.

"Lincoln got into a fight with a bunch of coyotes and is seriously hurt!" Lynn said quickly.

Mr. Grouse's eyes widened. While the wolf pack did annoy him at times, they did leave him alone for the most part. Mr. Grouse also had a soft spot for the pack because he was friends with the pups' grandfather and former alpha Albert. Besides, he was used to these kinds of wake up calls. Over the years, he has treated the pack's injuries because of his vast knowledge of herbs. He let out a sigh. His sleep would have to wait. A young wolf needed help.

"Alright Lynn." Mr. Grouse sighed. "Let's get moving." Lynn quickly nodded and with that, the two quickly made their way back to camp.

* * *

Back at camp, Lincoln was getting cleaned by his sisters. Luna and Lori had to carry Lincoln to the stream that ran through their camp. Leni had just grabbed the younger sisters from the caves by telling them that it was ok to come out. Lori and Luna were currently trying to clean Lincoln, but they were having some difficulty because Lincoln was so tired that he could hardly stand.

"Hold still Lincoln. We almost got the blood off." Luna tells him.

"Sorry guys but I'm just exhausted." Lincoln said tiredly.

"We know Lincoln." Lori said. "But you just need to hold still so we can finish cleaning you."

"I'll try." Lincoln said. After Luna and Lori got all the blood off of Lincoln, they helped him walk out of the stream. As soon as he was out of the stream, he was immediately surrounded by his younger sisters who immediately bombarded him with questions.

"Lincoln do you need something to eat?" Lucy asked.

"Did you really fight coyotes?" Lana asked with excitement.

"How many were there?" Lola asked.

"Are you in any pain?" Lisa asked.

As the questions were being asked, Luan came back to camp carrying the two rabbits that Lori caught and carried them to the fresh kill pile. Not far behind her came Lynn who was followed by Mr. Grouse who immediately landed next to Lincoln to examine him.

"Alrighty then. Let's take a look at ya." Mr. Grouse said. After looking him over from head to tail, he turned his attention to the worried pack. "Now girls, it's not as bad as it looks. His scratches aren't that deep so they should heal in a few days. The worst injury that he seems to have is this bite on his shoulder. I'll need to treat that as soon as possible so that it won't get infected. As for his torn ear, there sadly isn't anything I can do about that. So that being said, let's get to treating."

Mr. Grouse immediately got to work. First thing he did was put some marigold on the bite on his shoulder so there wouldn't be any infection. The next thing he did was put some comfrey on the scratches to soothe the itching that Lincoln was bound to have. After making sure that he had every scratch and bite covered, Mr. Grouse told the pack to help Lincoln to the cave. Leni and Luan helped Lincoln to his paws and helped him walk to the cave. After helping him get into his bed, they left him to get some rest. They then joined the pack as they listened to Mr. Grouse give them some instructions.

"Now Lincoln's injuries were not that bad." Mr. Grouse told them. "Now he will be fine in a couple days. But right now, he's exhausted. So for now just let him get some rest and keep an eye on him. And just to be safe, I'm saying no hunting for a couple days. I don't want to risk him opening up his injuries. Got it?"

"We got it Mr. Grouse." Lori told him. "We're sorry that we disturbed you."

"Don't mention it." Mr. Grouse said. "I can't really turn down a cry for help now can I? Besides, I'm used to treating injuries of you wolves." The old owl let out a small chuckle. "Don't forget, I was friends with your grandfather. Now if you don't need me anymore, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Now we're good Mr. Grouse." Luna told him. "Thanks for patching Lincoln up."

"It was nothing." Mr. Grouse told him. "Well, see you around wolves." And with that, Mr. Grouse flapped his wings and took off and flew into the forest.

After he was gone, Lori turned her attention to the pack.

"Ok guys. I want you guys to just try to relax. Lincoln is going to be fine." Lori tells them. "He just needs rest. Luna, do you think you could keep an eye on Lincoln for a while?"

"Already on it." Luna answered.

"Well if we're done here, I'm going to try to get some sleep. I got lookout duty tonight." Luan says.

After Lori made sure everyone was reassured, she then decided to try to relax herself. But despite how peaceful things were for the time being, Lori couldn't help but feel that there was something terrible going to happen in the future. She felt that the fight with the Chandler and the coyotes was just a sign. A sign that her pack might be in more danger than they realize.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know if you guys want me to do that deleted scene. So until next time. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I was going to update last week but I was exhausted. But now I'm back baby. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Lincoln was bored. For the past two days he had been forced to stay in camp so that his injuries could heal. And he hated every minute of it. He really wanted to go out into the forest and hunt or just plain run through the forest. But, he knew that his Alpha and Beta wouldn't let him go until Mr. Grouse gave him the all clear. And so far, the old owl hadn't given Lincoln the ok to go out yet. So Lincoln was growing restless. He was currently lying outside his den waiting for his sisters and father to come back from hunting. He really hated being injured. Especially since Mr. Grouse said that he only had to take it easy for two days. But it had been three. Three. And Lincoln felt like he was about to go crazy.

"This stinks." Lincoln muttered. "I'm sick and tired of being cooped up here. I'm finally allowed to hunt for my pack and now I'm stuck in camp again just because I was hurt in a fight with Chandler." Lincoln let out a small growl. "I just want to go into the forest again."

"Well you just have to be patient Lincoln."

Lincoln looked up and saw his mother padding up to him.

"I know that you want to into the forest again but you have to wait until Mr. Grouse says that your shoulder is fully healed." Rita told him. "So please try to be patient."

"I'll try." Lincoln said.

"That's all I ask." Rita says with a smile. She then gives him a lick on the head and heads back to the nursery where Lily is playing.

Lincoln continued to rest throughout the day. As he lay in the sun, he thought back to his fight with the coyotes. The fight seemed more vicious than normal. Or he at least assumed. That was technically his first fight with coyotes, but he knew that his parents and older sisters have been in fights with coyotes before and they only came home with a few scratches. But for the past couple days; he has heard his sisters talking about the fight. One thing that he heard Lori say was that the coyotes seemed more vicious than usual. As Lincoln continued to think about the fight, he felt a strange feeling inside him. The feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

It was almost sundown when Lynn Sr. and the older members of the pack came back from the hunt. All his sisters came in carrying prey. Lincoln also noticed the Mr. Grouse was with them and he was riding on top of Lynn Sr.'s head.

"Thanks for the ride wolf." The old owl said. "My old wings aren't as good as they used to be."

"Don't mention it." Lynn Sr. told him. "We were both going in the same direction anyways."

"True Lynn. True." Mr. Grouse agreed. "Now, where's Lincoln?"

As soon as Lincoln heard his name, he immediately got to his paws and made his way to the old owl.

"Right here." Lincoln announced.

"Aw yes. Now let's take a look at that shoulder of yours." Mr. Grouse says. Lincoln lay down on the ground so Mr. Grouse could look at his shoulder. Mr. Grouse took a close look at the young wolf's shoulder. The wound appeared to have healed. He didn't see any sign of infection or swelling. He then took a look at the rest of his scratches. All of them seemed to have healed as well.

"So, what's the verdict?" Lincoln asked. "Can I go hunting again?"

"Well, your shoulder doesn't seem to show any signs of swelling or infection. And your scratches seemed to have healed." Mr. Grouse told him. "I say, you are free to hunt again."

Lincoln could contain his excitement. He was finally able to hunt again! Lincoln was so excited, that he couldn't help but howl. His sisters couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement and howled alongside him.

"Well, I'm done here." Grouse announced. "See you around wolves." And with that, he flapped his wings and flew into the forest. After he was gone, Lynn Sr. turned his attention to his pack.

"Alright guys. I know we're all happy that Lincoln is healed, but we still have pack work to do." Lynn Sr. told them. "Now, I need someone for watch tonight. Any volunteers?"

"I'll do it." Lincoln volunteered.

"Are you sure Lincoln? It's a big responsibility." Rita told them. "You're going to be up all night."

"Mom, all I have done is sleep for the past few days." Lincoln replied. "I can do this."

"Give him a shot guys." Luna told her parents.

"He's going to have to start doing this eventually. Why not now?" Lori added.

The Alpha and Beta shared a glance. They had to admit that Luna and Lori had a point. Lincoln was already hunting and if he was old enough to hunt, he was old enough to keep watch.

"Alright Lincoln, if your old to hunt your old enough to keep watch." Lynn Sr. told him.

"Alright!" Lincoln cheered.

* * *

Lincoln was bored. He had only been on the lookout for a few seconds and he was so bored. There was nothing happening. The forest was so quiet. Deep down, Lincoln was hoping that a cougar would wander into their territory so that he could get some sort of action and get rid of his boredom. But, Lincoln couldn't really complain. He asked to do this. And he knew that deep down he was going to have to get used to doing this. His older sisters had to do this, and now it was his turn. But it didn't mean he had to like it.

"You bored bro?" a voice asked from behind him. Lincoln looked behind him and saw Luna padding up to join him.

"Oh, hey Luna." Lincoln greeted. "Yeah, I'm a little bored. Is it always this quiet?"

"Sometimes. But not always." Luna answered as she sat next to him. "There have been times where there was some action in the forest while I have been on watch. But they were mostly coyotes."

"I see." Lincoln said quietly.

The two continued to sit there looking into the forest from the lookout in silence.

"So, why are you up?" Lincoln asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Luna answered. "So I decided to check in on you."

"Ok. Can I ask you something?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure." Luna answered.

"Do you ever look at the stars and wonder if Pop Pop is up there watching us?" Lincoln asked. "Dad always said that the stars are all former alphas and that they are always looking down at us. Do you believe that?"

"Yeah. Pop Pop is up there." Luna answered. "Every time I'm up here, I feel that he is with me, keeping watch with me. And I know for a fact that he's with us right now."

"Yeah. So, mom and dad always said that there was something more dangerous out there. Something worse than coyotes and cougars. Do you know anything about that?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't know much. All I know is mom and dad always wants us to be careful out there." Luna told him. "And whatever danger is out there, we will face together."

"Yeah. Your right Luna." Lincoln said. "Thanks for keeping me company tonight."

"Don't mention it bro." Luna told him.

The two young wolves shared a smile and looked at the moon and imagined Pop Pop right next it smiling at them.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Zeta sat outside his cave staring at the same moon. He sat there in silence as he thought about what was going to happen in one day. He smiled at the thought.

"Enjoy this night Lynn. Tomorrow, you and your pack will finally get what's coming to you." Zeta growled.

* * *

 **Oh boy. Zeta's plan is coming into play. Next chapter, it's gonna be intense. Trust me on that. Now, I'm going to say this again. This isn't a Lion King parody. But, I am willing to do that side story with Zeta doing the song "Be Prepared". Let me know if you want me to do that. Also, I know that we lost a few members of the fandom because of some bad posts made by guests. Now, I know this is a problem in the fandom. And I recently received a comment on "Meeting a Loud" that was only criticized the story. But, I ain't bothered by that because these comments are made by cowards. They don't seem to get that we do this for fun. We don't do this because we have to. We do it because we want to. Now I've only been doing this for a month. But, I'm not doing this for profit. I'm doing it because I want to share my work with all of you. That's the reason we authors do this. And for those of you worried, don't worry, I ain't going anywhere anytime soon. So, until next time. Farewell**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! Man, it's been so long since I've updated this story. But I'm back with another chapter of Loud Pack. Also, that sonfic that you guys wanted me to do? Guess what, it's been posted! So go and check it out! But now, I've kept you guys waiting long enough! Go! Read! Hurry! Do it now! Man I'm so excited! Loud House is owned by Chris Savino. I only own the OCs! Now go read! Hurry!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Lori woke up to silence. She then looked outside and realized that it was only dawn. She looked around the cave and saw that her brother and sisters were sleeping. She was actually surprised to see Lincoln in the cave. Normally they were supposed to keep watch until dawn. But from the looks of it, Lincoln hasn't been off watch long due to his fur still some frost on it. She looked next to him and saw Luna curled up next to him, also with frost in her fur.

"I guess Luna decided to keep Lincoln company while he was on watch." Lori said to herself. She honestly didn't see anything wrong with that. Two sets of eyes are better than one. Besides, they weren't going hunting today. So Luna would be able to sleep for a while.

Careful not to disturb her brother and sisters, Lori quietly padded out of the cave. As soon as she was outside, she quickly stretched and took in her surroundings. She looked around the camp and noticed her father sitting by the entrance of the camp. Her father saw her and motioned for her to join him by the entrance, which she did.

"Morning dad." Lori greeted. "Is everything ok? You're not usually up this early."

"Morning Lori and don't worry, everything is fine." Lynn Sr. answered. "I actually want to talk to you about something."

"Ok." Lori told him. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Not here. Let's head out to the forest." Lynn Sr. told her. Lori only responded with a nod and followed her father into the forest.

The two walked through the forest in silence and that didn't really help Lori's nerves. She didn't know what to expect from her father.

"Lori, you are probably wondering why I asked you to come with me into the forest." Lynn Sr. started.

"Yeah. An explanation would be nice." Lori told him.

"Right. Now your mother and I have been talking." Lynn Sr. told her. "And we think that you are old enough to take a mate." Lori looked at her father and Alpha in shock.

"Really? You think I'm old enough to finally take a mate?" Lori asked with excitement.

"Yes Lori. You can now take Bobby as a mate." Lynn Sr. answered.

"Thank you so much dad!" Lori said excitedly as she nuzzled her father who licked her head in return. However Lori felt that there was another reason he wanted to talk to her in private. Something more serious. "That's not the only thing you wanted to talk to me about is it?"

"No it isn't." Lynn Sr. answered. "Lori, as you know, every Alpha of this pack needs to pick a successor. It is the law of the pack. A law that was created by the original Alpha." Lynn paused. He had to pick his words carefully. "Lori, I'm not going to be around forever. And I feel that it is never too early to choose a successor." He stops walking and looks at Lori with a serious look on his face. "Lori, I want you to be my successor. I want you to be the next Alpha of the pack."

Lori stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father, her Alpha, was making her the next Alpha the pack. She couldn't believe it.

"You want me to be the next Alpha?" Lori finally asked. Lynn Sr. nodded.

"Yes Lori." Lynn answered.

"But I thought only males could be Alpha." Lori blurted out. Lynn let out a chuckle at what his daughter just said.

"Lori, male wolves are not the only wolves that can be Alpha." Lynn told her. "She-wolves can also be Alpha. In fact, the very first Alpha of this pack was a she-wolf."

"Really?" Lori asked surprised.

"Yep. The very first Alpha was a she-wolf." Lynn answered. "But that's not the point. Lori, you have been a leader to you siblings for the longest time. They trust you. They look to you for guidance and inspiration. That is why I want you to be the Alpha. You have all the characteristics that an Alpha needs."

Lori didn't know what to say. Being the next Alpha of the pack. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes, she was a leader when it came to her siblings. Yes, her siblings looked to her for guidance. But those were different. She didn't have to lead them into battle against coyotes and cougars. She didn't order hunts or lead them. She didn't order things like that.

"I don't know dad. This seems like a big responsibility." Lori said finally. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

"I understand that Lori." Lynn Sr. told her. "But it's not like I'm asking you to be Alpha right now. I plan on being around for a long time yet. So just relax, ok?"

"Ok." Lori sighed.

"Good. While we're out here, why don't we go for a little hunt?" Lynn Sr. suggested. "We got a hungry pack to feed and one of the duties of an Alpha is to make sure that the pack is fed."

"Ok." Lori said.

The two moved towards their hunting grounds and looked around for prey. As Lynn Sr. sniffed the air, he scented something strange.

"That's weird. There is a strong scent of coyote here." Lynn said to himself. "And it's not just Chandler and his two followers. There are more than just three scents here." He then took another sniff and he came to a startling realization: the scent was fresh.

"Dad? Is something wrong?" Lori asked concerned. Lynn Sr. shook his head and turned to look at his oldest pup.

"Lori, sniff the air." Lynn Sr. ordered. Lori did as she was told and sniffed the air. She then froze and her eyes widened with terror.

"Coyotes!" Lori exclaimed. "And a lot of them at that." She then turned to face her father. "What do we do?"

"Simple, we find out where the coyotes are and then deal with them." Lynn answered. "But where do we start looking?"

"Why don't you just turn around." a voice growled behind them.

The two turned around and saw Chandler standing behind them with his teeth bared. Behind him stood dozens of coyotes. Each of them had their teeth bared in a snarl and were looking at the two wolves with hatred.

"What's the meaning of this Chandler?" Lynn Sr. asked in anger.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chandler asked mockingly. "We decided it was time to claim some territory. And I decided that it was time to call in some friends to help me do it." The coyotes behind them barked in support. As Lynn scanned the lines of coyotes, he saw something watching them from the shadows. After taking a couple glances, his eyes widened in shock at who he was staring at.

"Lori, we need to move now." Lynn ordered.

Lori looked at her father in confusion. "What?" Lori asked confused.

"Don't question me. Just do it!" Lynn ordered. Lori did as she was told and ran into the forest with Lynn following close behind.

Chandler looked towards the shadows for the figure. The figure stepped out and it is revealed to be Zeta. Zeta then gives a nod. After the nod, the coyotes ran into the woods and gave chase to the wolves.

"Let the hunt begin." Zeta growled.

* * *

 **Oh boy! Things just got real! Next chapter will be more intense than this one! Damn I'm so excited! Next chapter, you guys will find out why Zeta resents Lynn Sr. so much. Now, go and review! Please hurry! Also, earlier I posted something that is specifically posted for making fanfic requests. So after you guys are done reading this, go check that out. So until next time. Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So I know that it has been a long time and I apologize for that. Basically I had started working on this chapter a while ago. But I kinda got lost. I didn't know where to go with it so it was put on hiatus. But now, after a long, LONG hiatus. Loud Pack returns.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Lori ran through the forest with her father right behind her. She could hear the coyotes snarling and growling behind them as they gave chase. As they continued to run through the forest, Lori came to a sudden realization. They were leading them to the camp.

"Dad! If we don't do something we are going to lead them to our camp!" Lori yelled. Both wolves stopped running at the realization. Lynn angled his ears and he heard the coyotes getting closer. They had to do something and they had to do it now.

"Ok. Here's the plan." Lynn said. "You hide under the bush while I lead them away from camp. While I divert their attention, you go to camp and warn everyone. Got it?" Lori nodded and ran toward the bush.

Lynn turned around and waited for the coyotes to get close. On the outside, he wasn't afraid. But on the inside, he was terrified. He thought Zeta was gone. He thought he left the forest. But apparently that wasn't the case. Zeta was still in the forest and he seemed to have formed an alliance with the coyotes. As soon as he saw the coyotes got close, Lynn jumped on the lead coyote and tossed him into the other coyotes. After he did that, Lynn ran into the forest with a pack of angry coyotes chasing after him.

After Lori was sure that the coyotes were gone, she crawled out of her hiding spot and stared in the direction that her father led the coyotes.

"Be careful dad." Lori whispered. She then turned around and dashed towards camp.

* * *

Rita sat outside the nursery watching ten of her eleven pups playing throughout the camp. She felt her heart swell with pride as she watched her pups get along so well. As she watched her pups play, her eyes rested on one pup in particular: Lucy. She knew that Lucy was almost ready to start her training and she and Lynn had to choose one of their pups to mentor her. She knew that Lori had mentored Luna and Lynn. While she knew Lori had the most experience in mentoring, she was going to start her training to be the next Alpha. She then considered Luna who mentored Lincoln. But, while Luna did do a good job with Lincoln, Rita didn't think that Luna had the patience to train Lucy. She then thought of her other pups. Leni wasn't focused enough to train. Luan didn't take training seriously. Rita knew that first hand because she had mentored Luan personally. Lynn was too competitive to train Lucy. So that left Lincoln. Out of all her pups, Lincoln was the most patient and focused and he took training seriously. But she had to ask herself one question: was Lincoln ready? Rita shook her head and decided to wait on making a decision. They still had a moon before Lucy started her training. So they still had time.

She looked around and watched as Lincoln and Lynn wrestled in the clearing while her other daughters looked on with excitement. She knew her pups did this often to hone their skills. And it also served as a way for the younger pups to learn some moves that they could practice.

As she watched her pups, she heard a set of paw steps coming towards the camp. She turned her attention towards the entrance and saw Lori run through the entrance. Rita quickly ran up to meet with her oldest pup who was currently shaking with fear.

"Lori? What's wrong? And where is your father?" Rita asked concerned. Lori looked at her mother with wide eyes as she tried to catch her breath. She took a few deep breaths and then answered her mother.

"Coyotes!" Lori shouted.

"Where?" Rita demanded.

"I don't know." Lori answered. "Dad and I were hunting and we caught a strong scent of coyote. Next thing we know, there were dozens of coyotes all around us. Dad told me to run and we were lucky to get out of there."

"Where is your father?" Rita asked seriously.

"I don't know." Lori answered. "When we realized we would be leading the coyotes to our camp, he told me to hide while he led them away. I'm sorry."

"Lori, it's ok." Rita assured her with a nuzzle. She then turned to her remaining pups. "We must prepare for an attack. Lucy, you will take Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily into the cave. Don't come out until someone gets you. Got it?"

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"Good. Lucy will be in charge." Rita says. "As for the rest of you, I want you all to be ready. Lincoln, do you feel well enough to fight?"

"You better believe it." Lincoln growled. "Chandler has a lot to answer for."

"That's what I like to hear." Rita said with pride. "All of you. Come here." All eleven young wolves gather around their mother who nuzzles each of them. "I just want you all to know that your father and I love you very much and that we are very proud of all of you."

"We love you too mom." Luan says with the rest of her siblings voicing their agreement. The pack then hears rustling coming from a nearby bush. The older wolves prepare to face whatever is coming out of their while Lucy is ushering her younger sisters to the cave. However, what came out of the bushes weren't coyotes. It was Lynn Sr.

"Everyone ok?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"Yes we're fine." Rita answered. "Where are the coyotes?"

"I don't know. I think I lost them." Lynn Sr. said. They then hear growling and snarling coming from outside the camp. "Or maybe not." The coyotes then make their way into the camp and growl at the pack.

"Well what do we have here?" Chandler asked. "Lynn Sr. and his pack." He then turns to Lincoln. "Surprised to see you back on your feet Larry." Lincoln lets out a snarl.

"You and your fellow coyotes aren't welcome here." Lynn Sr. growled. "I suggest you leave."

"Yeah that's not happening." Chandler tells him. "You see, you aren't going to be chasing us out anymore. You know why? Because our new friend said so."

"What new friend? A cougar?" Lynn asked.

"Not exactly." A voice answered. The coyotes parted to reveal a large black wolf with a white that had a scar across it. "Hello Lynn. It's been a while."

"Zeta." Lynn Sr. growled. "I thought you left the forest."

"I did for a while but I decided to come home." Zeta calmly tells him. "Hello Rita."

"Zeta." Rita snarled. "Last time I checked, my father banished you from the pack."

"You lie!" Zeta snarled. "I left on my own! And I wouldn't have left if your father had chosen me as the next alpha!"

"He didn't choose you because he knew that you would lead us into unnecessary wars." Rita argued. "How many of us would've died?"

"Silence!" Zeta shouted. "Enough talk." He turns to the coyotes. "Kill them."

* * *

 **So yes, it's a short chapter. But next chapter will bring the awesome. The pack will face off against Zeta and his coyotes. Now I don't know when I will update again. But it will hopefully be soon. So I guess I'll be seeing you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok folks. The battle you have all been waiting for. Now I'm not gonna force you to wait. Let's get into it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

At the order of their alpha the coyotes surged forward snarling with the wolves charging forward to meet them. Soon the two sides clashed with the camp now filled with snarls and growls. Lincoln leaped at a coyote and knocked him to the ground only to get knocked to the side by another coyote. Lynn reared and swatted a coyote on the side of the head but another leaped on her shoulders. Luna rolled on the ground wrestling with a female coyote. Lori and Leni fought side by side against four coyotes with a series of swipes and bites. Luan leaped off a rock and landed on a coyote only to be tackled by two more. Lynn Sr. swatted a coyote to the side before grabbing another by the scruff and throwing him into a rock. Rita pinned a male coyote and bit him in the shoulder while a female bit her in the leg. As the battle continued, Zeta sat and watched as his coyotes battled the wolves in a battle for survival.

Back in the clearing, Lincoln threw a coyote off his back and scanned the clearing. Out of all the coyotes he only cared about finding one and that was Chandler. But so far he hadn't seen him. However, he did see Luan being pinned and attacked by three coyotes. With a growl, Lincoln ran forward and pulled one of the coyotes off of Luan and slammed a paw onto his head and into the ground. He then shoved another coyote off Luan and bit him in the leg causing him to run off. Lincoln then turned and saw that Luan had driven off her other attacker. He then runs to her side.

"You ok?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok." Luan answered. "Let's stick together."

"Right." Lincoln barked. He and Luan turned and ran back into the fray.

Lynn shoved a female coyote to the side before a swatting another one away. She looked around trying to get a glimpse of some sort of any of her pack. She saw a flash of white fur in the corner of her eye and saw Lincoln running to Luan's side who was being attacked by three coyotes. She was about to run to help them but saw Lincoln quickly dispose of two while Luan fought off the third. She then saw the two run right back into the thick of the fight. Despite being outnumbered, she noticed that a lot of the coyotes were hanging back and not getting involved until one of their own is taken down. She found her targets. With a snarl she leaped into the battle and attacked one of the coyotes that were sitting on the side. She bit the coyote in the shoulder while the coyote tried to go for the back of her neck. She then felt something jump on her back causing her to lose her grip on the coyote. She then tried to attack her attacker only for the coyote she was fighting to jump onto her shoulders knocking her down. She then was swarmed by the two coyotes feeling them biting and clawing at her while she tried to fight them off. Suddenly, she felt the weight start to disappear and she saw her father had dragged one of the coyotes off of her and threw him to the edge of the clearing. She saw that the other coyote was distracted so she quickly leaped up and took him down. She then saw her father pad towards her.

"Can you stand?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yeah." Lynn answered as she slowly got to her feet.

"I know you're tired but there's no time to rest." Lynn Sr. said as he scanned the battlefield and saw his cubs fighting the coyotes. "I never wanted this. I never wanted you pups to suffer for a decision that your grandfather made before you all were born. But what's done is done and I gotta do whatever it takes to fix this. For the future of the pack." He then runs into the fray.

Lori and Leni stood side by side as they swatted several coyotes in the clearing. Both she-wolves were exhausted. With each coyote they took down, another took its place. But for now the coyotes had stopped trying to swarm the two of them letting the two catch their breaths. Lori looked around and saw that the clearing was still filled with coyotes. She looked around and tried to find any sign of her sisters and brother. She looked and saw Luna in the center of the clearing wrestling a two coyotes. She then saw Lynn run in and pull one of the coyotes away allowing Luna to get up to her paws. She saw Luan and her mother fighting in front of the nursery. Luan went for the front leg of a coyote while Rita would swat the head. Another coyote jumped onto Rita's back knocking her off her feet causing Luan to pounce on the coyote and force her off her mother. However another coyote pounce on Luan. Lori then decided to see if she could find her brother. She then saw him by the stream and her heart nearly stopped when she saw him. His white fur had several streaks of red on it though she couldn't tell if it was his blood or the blood of the coyotes. But right now he was facing off with a single coyote and she took a closer glance and saw that it was Chandler. In fact she was close to hear what they were saying.

"So you and your coyotes have the nerve to attack our camp?" Lincoln snarled. "You have a lot of nerve Chandler."

"So what Larry." Chandler growled. "We're taking over this territory and we ain't going to let you get in our way."

"We'll see about that." Lincoln growled. The two then leaped forward and they collided in the air and landed on the ground in a heap of growls and snarls.

"Lori! What do we do?" Leni asked.

"We keep fighting." Lori answered. The two then hear snarling and saw two coyotes start to approach them.

"Look at what we have here Ed." One said. "That's the wolf that cost us that tasty looking rabbit a few days ago."

"Your right Mack." Ed said. "Maybe we should teach her what happens when you mess with our food."

"Bring it on." Lori snarled as she and Leni leaped towards them.

* * *

Inside the den, Lucy sat with her ears perked trying to listen to the battle. She could hear the snarls, the growls and the barks coming from the clearing. She could also somewhat make out her pack. She heard the outraged snarl from Lynn, the pained yelp from Luan and the howl of rage from her father. In the den was no better. Lucy could hear the scared cries from Lily as Lana and Lola tried to calm her down. Lisa however sat stoic in the center of the cave looking at the entrance.

"How do you think it's going out there?" Lucy asked.

"Hard to say." Lisa answered. "From the sound of it, not well."

"Dang it." Lucy growled. "I feel so helpless! I should be out there fighting with them! But I haven't started my training yet so I stuck." Lisa opens her mouth to say something else when she hears something approach the entrance. Lucy gets in an attack position as she prepares to try to protect her sisters. However she relaxes when she sees that the figure wasn't a coyote. It was Luna. Lucy saw that Luna was exhausted from her heavy breathing. She also saw that she saw blood going down her shoulder as well as some coming out from a cut above her eye.

"C'mon guys. I'm getting you pups out of here." Luna told them.

"Are you retreating?" Lola asked. Luna shook her head.

"No. The fight is getting insane and I gotta make sure that I get you to safety." Luna said. She runs and grabs the crying Lily by the scruff and ran out of the den with the rest of the pups following. As soon as they got out of the den, they saw the battle was still being waged in the clearing. Lucy saw her brother wrestling with a coyote by the stream. She saw Leni and Lori fighting side by side against two coyotes not far away. She then looked and saw Lynn rear up and swat a coyote in the head before being tackled by two more. She heard two sets of paws run towards them and saw Luan and her mother running towards them. Lucy saw that both were hurt. Luan was limping a little while also bleeding from her side while Rita's ear was torn and had some blood coming down her neck.

"Good. You got them." Rita said as Luna nodded unable to speak because she was holding Lily in her mouth. "We're getting you out of camp. Hopefully there aren't any coyotes in the woods."

"Doesn't look like it." Luan pointed out. "Looks like all the coyotes are here. We should be able to get them out of here."

"Good. Follow me and stay close." Rita ordered. Her pups nodded as they followed their mother through the carnage of their camp. Two coyotes tried to cut them off but Rita and Luan intercepted them and wrestled them to the ground. They then got back up and led the pups to the entrance of the camp that was open and unblocked. As soon as they made it through, Rita saw that there was no sign of coyote in the forest. She then looked towards her pups as Luna placed Lily on the ground. "Ok, I need the five of you to head to Mr. Grouse's tree and stay there until someone comes for you. And by no means are you to leave the tree until someone comes for you. Do I make myself clear?" The young pups nod and Rita then nuzzles each of them while also being careful not to get blood on them. "I love you." She then turns to Luna and Luan. "Come on. We still have worked to do." Her two pups nod and the three run back into the camp. Once they're gone, the five young pups started to head towards Grouse's tree. Before she followed, Lucy looked back towards her home, wondering if any of her pack will come for them.

* * *

 **Yeah I'm gonna end it right there. So yeah this is gonna be a two parter. So I hope you all look forward to the next chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this one. So leave a review, a fav and a follow and check out my other fics. So until I see you next time. Later.**


End file.
